Amo
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Las confesiones de un artista en escena a su mas profundo e intenso amor.


Las luces se apagan en el llamado Blackout.

Una luz tenue aparece iluminándome entre tanta oscuridad. Allí podrán verme desde las mesas. Sentado frente a mi instrumento... mi amigo. Mi confidente.

Poso las manos sobre el teclado sin presionar, bajo la cabeza y respiro hondo antes de comenzar. Estoy consciente de que tú estás allí mirándome.

Hay muchísimas mas personas... pero yo solo sé, que tú estás allí.

Mi segundo eterno termina cuando empiezo a tocar a ese viejo amigo mío con suavidad y lentitud. Abro los ojos lentamente dejándome cegar un poco por esa tenue luz que me ilumina y del mismo modo que abrí mis ojos... abrí mi boca frente al micrófono...

_ Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas  
Amo lo que muestras o insinuas  
Amo lo que eres o imagino  
Te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío _

Sé que estás allí a pesar de la oscuridad... a pesar del silencio, que no es más que reflejo de profunda atención. Gracias por el respeto de todos. Gracias por dejarme cantar... cantar y desbordar mi alegría por éste momento.

Apenas volteó la mirada y allí puedo ver tu rostro...

Tus ojos celestes brillando entre la oscuridad. Tus largos cabellos rubios. Sentado frente aquella mesa, viéndome orgulloso, viéndome felíz, sonriendo, contento. Yo no puedo mas que sonreírte mientras toco, mientras canto, mientras me desahogo y me entrego por completo. Me entrego en ésta canción.

Y Ésta canción... te la entrego a tí.

_ Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes  
Amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas _

Gracias por estar aquí oyéndome, prestándome atención.

Aunque he vuelto a cerrar los ojos aún tengo tu imagen tras mis párpados, donde siempre han estado y sigo queriendo que estén. Esa hermosa sonrisa que te hace tan magnífico. Y que tanto me he dedicado a contemplar desde siempre... incluso a escondidas...

Cuando mas joven salías por las tardes a jugar con los muchachos... y yo también a sentarme por allí, solo a verte hacerlo... solo a verte divertirte y molestarte cuando perdían un partido.

Solo a verte ganar o perder, correr y sudar, reírte o gritar...

A veces volteabas y me encontrabas por allí, levantabas un brazo para saludarme... y sonreías...

_ Yo amo tus dudas y certezas _

Te devuelvo esa sonrisa mientras toco y canto con mis ojos cerrados.

_ Te amo en lo simple y lo... compleja _

Je... talvez nunca sepas que ésta canción es para tí.

Pero no importa es mi propia culpa. La mínima diferencia que puede ser una letra en una palabra, podría voltear todo el cauce de mi historia...

Nuestra historia.

Yo soy felíz así. Tú lo eres.

Dejemos todo con esa hermosa sencillez... disfruta lo que toco, porque es para tí. Solo óyelo y deja llevar tu mente... acompáñame en esos hermosos recuerdos que aún tengo...

He sido dichoso al ver tu rostro al despertar.

La imagen mas hermosa que haya podido guardar en mi vida. Tus cabellos alborotados, algunos vellos asomándose por tu barbilla, a veces ojeras y a veces también un gesto disgustado...

Jaja, ¡como te molesta que te levanten temprano!.

Igual no lo hago ni lo haría para no enfadarte... aunque así te veas tan hermoso.

Prefiero verte sonriendo como en aquellas noches locas bebiendo hasta que nuestro hígado aguante jaja... cayéndonos para atrás de lo borrachos. Sujetándonos de las paredes para caminar, incapaces de poder diferenciar lo que pensamos de lo que hacemos, acostándonos con esa cara intermedia entre malestar y gozo... esos tan vividos malestares jaja...

Me gustaba cuando quedabas tan borracho que era yo quien tenía que ocuparme de tí... jaja cuando me jugabas bromas con aliento a alcohol. Cuando me sujetabas para no caerme cuando yo mismo perdía el equilibrio por la bebida y me esforzaba en hacer un cuatro con las piernas para reforzar mi mentira de estar sobrio...

Esa que nunca nadie se cree... pero a la que todos los borrachos recurren...

Jaja... ¿ves lo que haces?

Me tienes sonriendo desde que vi tu imagen. Desde que cerré los ojos.

A veces tengo idea de que ésta melodía es triste pero... jaja... lo cambias todo...

_ Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas  
Amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos  
Amo tus olores, tus fragancias  
Te amo en el beso y la distancia _

Lamento decirlo... pero llorando, eres un verdadero ángel.

A veces... creo que nada bueno puede salir de esos momentos. Pero no tienes idea de lo hermoso que para mí han sido esos momentos a pesar de todo...

Estando ambos allí... abrazados... vestidos de negros... tu cabeza en mi hombro mientras lloras y dejas todo tu sufrir allí. Que bueno que sepas que para eso está...

Cuando a pesar de mi resistencia tu me has tomado del rostro y me has abrazado pidiéndome que haga lo mismo y me desplome entre tus brazos...

Consiguiéndolo una y otra vez... entendiéndome, respetándome...

Diciendome tantas hermosas palabras al oído... tantos consuelos y esperanzas. Tantas bellas oraciones...

No sé si es lo que dices... o es tu sola voz la que me hace levantar la cabeza. Si son tus intenciones y confianza lo que me hace mejorar o si son aquellos profundos ojos azules que alejan todas mis penas cuando me embeleso perdido en ellos mientras me hablas...

Eres una luz...

Por eso digo, eres un angel.

El cielo son tus ojos... y el sol tus cabellos.

Vivir a tu lado... es el paraíso.

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
Te amo por amor sin doble filo  
Te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
Sé que te amaría aún lo mismo 

Sé como besas... y sé que es hermoso.

He sentido como abrazas y sé que la vida vale la pena por ese abrazo.

Sé que me aprecias y eso ya me hace grande...

Te he visto amar... así como te he visto besar...

Como te he visto llorar y reír...

Como te he visto permanecer y como te he visto cambiar...

Te he visto crecer y caer. Triunfar y rendirte...

Te conozco demasiado...

Y ante mis ojos... eres perfecto.

Desde la primera letra de tu nombre... hasta los únicos 3 lunares que tiene tu cuerpo.

Tu color bronceado...

Simplemente eres el ideal que siempre he tenido...

...o eres quien cambió ese ideal y se puso en su lugar...

Hyoga, tú, eres un príncipe azul.

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
Te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
Te amo con orgullo de quererte  
Porque para amarte yo he nacido 

Es una primera pausa y ya puedo oír algunos aplausos...

Ansiosos de reconocerme... mas no de que termine...

Les gusta...

...Gracias... desde mi alma, gracias...

Abro los ojos y puedo verte, aún sonriendo, felíz, contento, orgulloso de mí, incluso sentido por la canción. Estás aplaudiendo, estás emocionado viéndome. Tus ojos están sobre mí y yo siento que tengo el mundo en mis manos. Que soy el hombre mas pleno y felíz del mundo.

Si tuviese el poder de detener el tiempo lo habría hecho en éste momento.

Bajo un poco la cabeza algo avergonzado... siempre he sido tímido. Muy introvertido. Pero ésta es mi soledad. Acá solamente estoy yo y mis dos mejores amigos...

Las luces cambian... los colores... de un modo tan tenue, tan suave como el contacto que hago con las teclas...

El micrófono sobre el piano se mantiene allí intacto ansioso porque continúe.

Gracias... gracias a la vida, por permitirme un momento tan hermoso, como éste...

Te veo una vez más y todas las veces que he estado junto a tí pasan por mi mente.

Incluso aquellas veces en que solo lo hemos estado en mi propia imaginación.

No importa... yo soy felíz así...

_ Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas  
Amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas  
Amo lo que dices, lo que piensas  
Te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas _

Sé que dentro de todo soy un cobarde.

Pero no importa... así soy felíz...

Aunque aún no haya podido comprobar eso que mis ojos aseguran y que todo mi cuerpo ansía que es tu beso...

Aunque mi mayor contacto contigo no haya pasado de ese suave abrazo o aquella caricia de pésame o cariño fraternal.

Aunque los escasos "te quiero" que me has comentado hayan sido con ese acento de agua ardiente y con esa intención a tu mejor amigo.

Así soy felíz...

Aún cuando ninguna de esas lágrimas haya sido por mí.

Gracias por haber permitido que algunas fuesen "para" mí... me conformo con eso. Con la lluvia de esos dos cielos en tu rostro.

Con ese pequeño momento que me dedicas para hablarme de tu situación.

De tu vida... ¡de tu felicidad!

Para sentarmos un instante y ponernos a beber hasta que amanezca.

Por escucharme cuando ya no aguanto más y desahogo mis penas con un nombre inventado para que tú me consueles...

Por venir cada vez que te invito a estos momentos tan importantes en los que hago el amor con las teclas... y me entrego de lleno al escenario...

Gracias por darme de tu tiempo...

Tu atención...

Gracias Hyoga, gracias por venir.

No importa que tú no me agradezcas... porque no sabes que cada una de éstas canciones son tuyas.

No importa porque no sabes... que éste chico que ahora toca no es más que una inspiración por la vida, que tú aún te has encargado de mantener con tu sonrisa.

Que no es mas que eso este ser...

Que aunque no te tiene, es felíz. Y lo es, por tí.

Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas  
Amo tu alegría y tus tristezas  
Te amo en la carne y en el alma  
Te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas 

Aprieto mis ojos y mis labios unos instantes, tomándo aire antes de volverlos a abrir.

Te busco entre las luces que suelen cegarme continuamente... haciéndome olvidar la cuarta pared...

Pero una suave luz azul se mueve entre tanta gente y te enfoca por unos pequeños segundos...

...Y te veo una vez más...

Una vez más amado mío.

Fuente de todas mis canciones y todo mi ser.

De pie allí observándome y dedicándome lo que para mí no han sido dos o tres minutos de tiempo, sino toda una vida y muerte satisfechas...

No me canso de decirlo.

Me siento dichoso.

¡Muy Dichoso!.

_ Amo lo que pides y regalas  
Amo tus caricias, tus ofensas  
Amo tus instante y lo eterno  
Te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno _

Allí sigues igual de hermoso observándome desde tu mesa sonriéndome, dándome ánimos.

Yo devuelvo tu cariñosa mirada y tu sonrisa, quiero que sepas lo muy contento que me haces. Y allí lo notas y tu alegría se hace aún mas grande y sigues animándome por todos los medios mientras que abrazas a tu esposa y la besas como si le dedicases ésto que con todo mi amor te regalo, mientras tus niños, tus hijos, me siguen viendo fascinados.

Yo cierro los ojos y sonrío.

SONRIO...

_ Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
Te amo por amor sin doble filo  
Te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
Sé que te amaría aún lo mismo _

Tranquilo... tranquilo...

No hace falta que hagas nada. Que digas o renuncies a nada.

Así es esto y yo lo acepté.

No me cansaré de repetirlo... y soy felíz...

¡Soy felíz de al menos poder verte siéndolo!.

Y me llena de alegria verte contento en brazos de tu amada, mientras que tu plenitud se hace gigante y sigues creciendo y creciendo.

Yo sería incapaz de hacer nada para dañarte... ¡Nada!

Por eso mi amado amigo... solo en éste momento me desnudo ante tí.

Y una vez mas, gracias por aceptarme... por escucharme.

¡Y por recibir completo mi regalo aunque luego sea a alguien más a quien se lo entregues!.

¡GRACIAS!

Aprieto aún mas los labios y los ojos sin ni siquiera querer hacerlo.

Siento como las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas humedeciéndolas. Y me percato de que ya no estoy tocando con la misma sutileza de un comienzo.

Pero hay algo... aún hay algo...

Aún estoy sonriendo.

Con ésto me conformo. Con verte alegre.

Yo no te amo para que tú hagas lo mismo... yo me entrego por completo porque es mi necesidad... lo hago aunque no lo diga... te pertenezco aunque no lo sepas...

Y lo hago por tu bien y el de nuestra amistad...

Que seas muy felíz Hyoga.

Tanto, como me haces serlo a mí.

_ Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
Te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
Te amo con orgullo de quererte  
Porque para amarte yo he nacido _

Abro mis ojos mientras sigo tocando y oigo como ya no pueden contenerse esos aplausos vivaces. Gente gritando mi nombre mientras continúo tocando...

Mujeres llorando por varios lados e incluso hombres secándose la lágrima disimuladamente. Mientras yo ya no tengo como hacer disfrazar la humedad en mi cara. Pero sonriendo y llorando de pura alegría, de pura felicidad mientras te veo besar a tu esposa y subo el rostro hacia la luz que sigue alumbrándome... mientras toco... entregando hasta el último milímetro de mi ser...

Poco a poco hasta completarlo...

Y llegar... hasta la última nota...

**Fin.**


End file.
